Bathtime Snuggles
by Urmille
Summary: Caitlyn has a rough day out on the battlefield and Vi is there to comfort her afterwards. [Cait/Vi] [What even are summaries]


Vi stirred and rose from the comfort of her bed when she heard the door to her room being unlocked. The hazy light emanating from the nightstand told her it was too late to be waking up. In her mind flashed the possibility of an intruder breaking in. Her gauntlets were sitting on the other side of the room, closer to the door than she would have liked.

"Who's there?" Vi groaned as the door creaked open and light from the hallway flooded into her eyes. "Don't hurt me or I'll have to hurt you more, all that crap," Her energy was at zero and she couldn't muster the strength to really care. After all, she held the position as one of the best one-versus-one champions enrolled in the league. If they started to fight her she could probably beat them. The fact that she was on the Institute's grounds would leave the attacker condemned regardless.

The intruder limped out of the light and slowly closed the door behind them, leaving the room as dark as it was before. Vi heard the muffled _click_ as it locked. "Honey, are you sure about that?" It was an instantly recognisable voice. The accented voice sounded pained to Vi and it made her cautious. "Ugh, I stink." Another _click_ and the light was switched on, flooding the room with bright light. Vi winced.

"Are you okay?" Caitlyn faced away from her but she could still see a multitude of scratches and bruises over her back. She removed her hat and shoes and threw them into a chute to be cleaned. Vi got up and walked over to her lover, gently touching her shoulder. "You're hurt, why didn't the medics fix you? Are they slacking off again?"

Caitlyn turned around, facing the taller woman and shaking her head. A long scratch ran down her face framed by unusually messy brown hair. "I'm okay. Jayce was disembowelled by Kha'zix and they were just preoccupied with fixing him up." Vi snorted.

"They should have left him, the ass."

"Well, regardless, I wouldn't mind getting cleaned up." She slid out of Vi's grasp and headed to the bathroom. The sight of her girlfriend limping like that made Vi shiver herself and she followed her.

The white, pristine bathroom contrasted with Caitlyn's dirty skin. Vi swooped for the bath's tap and quickly started to fill the bathtub with warm water. She fumbled around under the sink for some bubble mixture and it wasn't long before a thick layer of foam covered the surface of the inviting bath. When Vi turned around, Caitlyn was making pained sounds as she tried to slip off her clothes. "Hold on, Cupcake, I'll help you." Her hands were used to taking off the familiar clothing and soon both her dress and undergarments were in a crumpled heap on the tiled floor. Caitlyn smirked at the speed she was undressed and slowly slid into the large bathtub, her face contorted in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Vi took off her pyjamas, a simple ensemble consisting of a t-shirt and boxers. She also got into the bath, relishing in the feeling of the hot water. The scent of berries wafted through the air. Caitlyn flinched as their legs clashed together. "Let me lay on you. Your legs are too long." Vi looked confused but nodded.

Caitlyn gingerly turned herself around in the water, sending waves of water and bubbles flying. She slid backwards into Vi, their bodies melding together perfectly. A small, comforted sigh slid out of her mouth as she leant her head back into the crook of her girlfriend's neck. Vi carefully wrapped her hands around Caitlyn's waist.

They sat there for a few minutes in the relaxing silence. The bubbles started to dissipate along with the water cooling around their bodies. Vi reached for the soap sitting on the edge of the bath and began to clean the dirt from Caitlyn's pores. She tried to avoid the grazes and cuts covering her weak body. The soap slipped over the surface of her skin, leaving a nice scent wherever it touched. "Cupcake…" Vi whispered. Caitlyn stirred among her arms. "Can you wash your legs for me?" She nodded and she grabbed the soap, sitting up so she could reach her feet.

Vi poured some shampoo from a bottle, also sitting on the edge of the tub. She wasn't exactly experienced with washing long hair but she began to lather it from Caitlyn's scalp to the tips of the silky brown hair. Then she awkwardly cupped water over her head to wash it out – an action that Caitlyn laughed at quietly. "You're so bad at this," she said. She lowered her head into the water between her and Vi, using her hands to wash the shampoo out. She looked straight into Vi's eyes from this position and another smirk spread over her face. "You'll end up blinding me. Please, nerf Vi, she's too strong." The teasing voice caused Vi to laugh at her stupidity.

When the taller woman went to grab the conditioner Caitlyn interrupted her and did it herself. "Fine, I guess I'm not needed," Vi poked her tongue out and detached herself from around her girlfriend. She stepped out of the bathtub, dripping with water. A pool had already formed around her feet by the time she could snatch a towel from the rack near the sink. She patted her hair and her body dry. She tied the damp towel around her waist and picked up their dirty clothes from the floor. As she left the bathroom, Caitlyn had only just gotten out of the tub herself.

After throwing the clothes into the laundry chute Vi rummaged through their dresser for some clean ones. She didn't bother putting on a bra and settled for a pair of boxers and a singlet. Caitlyn emerged from the ensuite, a towel wrapped around her body. She caught a large shirt and underwear that Vi threw at her. She might have been wounded but she was obviously revitalized from the bath. The old sharpshooter that Vi knew was back.

Vi smiled to herself and crawled into her welcoming bed for the second time that night. As she pulled the comforter up, a hand stopped her. Caitlyn slid into the warmth as well, pressing up to Vi's body again. She wasn't wearing the shirt. "Smooth," Vi grinned as she wrapped her arms around her other half. She pressed her lips to the still damp hair. "I hope you feel better in the morning, goodnight Cupcake."


End file.
